


Where the heart is…

by DoctorBilly



Series: The Irregulars [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Billyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set two and a half years after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/144900"> "Chimæra" </a></p><p> </p><p>Billy has been released from prison, and needs to get to grips with his life again. Things have changed in his absence, and not only personal things. Greg Lestrade's life has taken a new turn, as has Mycroft Holmes's. Sherlock has disappeared again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "It's for a friend…"

"Mr Thompkiss!"

Luce stops in his tracks, spinning on his heels.

"Charlie?"

Blue Charlie is standing under the street light. Luce is certain there was no one there when he walked past it a moment ago.

"What is it, Charlie?"

"Buy me a coffee, Mr Thompkiss?"

Luce nods. He was on his way to get coffee for himself anyway. He motions Charlie to follow him, noticing the plastic sack of belongings Charlie is carrying over his shoulder.

"Don't usually see you carrying stuff, Charlie. No problem with your accommodation, I hope…"

"No. Just delivering this for a friend." Charlie follows Luce into the coffee bar. "Best get a tuna sandwich as well. And a chamomile tea."

"Chamomile tea? You usually…"

"For a friend, like I said. It's not far."

Luce pays, stuffs the sandwich into his pocket and hands Charlie his coffee. Charlie sets off down the street, setting a smart pace. Luce follows. They walk for no more than five minutes before Charlie slips between panels of a rotten old fence. Luce has to duck under the top rail of the fence, but squeezes through, trying to keep Charlie in sight. He knows how easily the tattooed man can disappear in a place like this. He spots him in the entrance to the old, derelict-looking building that the fence is meant to keep people out of, and follows him inside.

"Watch the stairs, Mr Thompkiss. Don't want you going through them."

Luce takes the stairs up to the top floor, following Charlie closely. The building is an old block of flats. Three storeys, one flat to a storey. It is built of the dark green glazed bricks that are very popular nowadays. " _Whoever owns this building will make a fortune selling the reclaimed materials"_ , Luce thinks. He has flipped through enough 'homes and gardens' magazines to recognise original Crittal steel windows on the landings, as well.

Charlie unlocks the front door to the flat. Luce is surprised to see strong modern locks on the door, rather than the Yale locks, original to this type of old property, or the padlocks used by squatters. Charlie tosses the keys to Luce.

"Look after these, Mr T. He's not up to it himself, yet."

Charlie dumps the plastic bag inside the door.

"There's water, and the toilet works. No electricity or gas, but the chimney was swept not too long ago, so you can make a fire if you want. There's candles in the bag, and a couple of blankets."

"Charlie, what the hell…"

"He used to have a room downstairs, before it was boarded up. This flat's better. Give me your phone a minute?"

Luce hands over his phone. Charlie adds a number to his contacts.

"Dr Stamford. If he looks to be getting worse. Doc's all right, but only call him if you really need to."

Charlie picks up the plastic bag and takes it through to what must be the bedroom. It is dark, and Luce switches on his phone to use as a torch. There is a mattress on the floor, and a body lying on the edge of it, very still and quiet, apart from a slight wheezing when the person breathes.

"I've picked up a prescription for him. Here." Charlie hands Luce a packet of tablets. Amoxicillin. "He needs to start taking them now. It's ok to drink from the kitchen tap."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Doc says congested lungs. Might be pneumonia. He got soaked through, and stayed wet all night. He was in a state when I found him today. Bit delirious. He needs someone with him, Mr T. He needs a friend."

Charlie waves towards the plastic bag.

"There's some clothes in there as well as blankets. I've got to go, Mr T." Charlie heads for the door. Stops, fumbling in his pocket. "Oh, nearly forgot. There's a letter here for him."

Charlie hands the letter to Luce and leaves. Luce closes and bolts the door after he has gone, and rummages in the plastic bag for candles, lighting one with the cigarette lighter he carries out of old habit, and setting it in an old tin mug on the floor that has obviously been used as a candle holder before. He takes a good look at the man on the mattress.

The man is dressed in cheap, too-big jeans and a loose hoodie sweatshirt. He is very pale and very thin, with hollow cheeks and mauve shadows under his eyes. He coughs, panting with the effort, and groans, trying to sit up.

"Take it easy, sir. Here, let me help you…"

"Need to wee…"

Luce helps him up and braces him as he staggers to the bathroom. He struggles a little with the clothing, eventually giving up on the zip and allowing the loose jeans to slip down to his knees. He has no underwear on, and Luce flushes and looks away as he urinates and pulls up the jeans again. Luce helps him back to the bedroom. The man has kept his eyes closed almost the whole time, and only as he sits down on the mattress again does he open them properly.

"Lucien?"

"Yes sir. I've got some chamomile tea for you. It'll still be warm."

Billy H Wiggins takes the tea and drinks it gratefully.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Blue Charlie…"

"Right. He was here…"

"Yes, sir. I've got a sandwich if you're hungry…"

"Thanks. I'm…" Billy is overtaken by a coughing fit that leaves him shaking. "I'm cold."

Luce swears at himself. He'd forgotten the blankets. He retrieves them from the bag. A thin, cellular blanket, hospital style. He wraps that around Billy, leaving his arms free. The second blanket is an orange shock blanket. Luce drapes that around Billy's shoulders.  
Both have obviously been lifted from the emergency services at some time.

"Better?"

Billy nods. Luce hands him the sandwich and opens the packet of antibiotics, taking out the dose of two tablets.

"Here. Get these down you. Need to get that coughing under control. You'll shake yourself apart."

Billy smiles weakly.

"Why did Charlie tell you I was here?"

"He said you needed a friend…"

Billy coughs again. The fit lasts a minute or so, and exhausts him.

"Where is Hero? Is she all right?"

Luce smiles.

"She's fine. I visited a couple of months back, but she joins in with the Skype chats…"

"Skype chats?"

"Yeah. Greg doesn't want her to lose touch with her uncles, or her godfathers."

"She's living with Greg?"

"Yes, sir. He is her father, sir."

"Yeah. But I thought Arkasha…"

"He's in the field, sir. Eastern Europe, I think, but I'm not sure. Has been for a while."

"How long?"

"Maybe fifteen months or so."

Billy huffs out a bitter laugh, setting himself off coughing again.

"That explains why he stopped visiting me. And why he didn't meet me."

Billy lies down on the mattress.

"I waited outside the gates for hours. I was sure someone would come." He sniffs. "They threatened to haul me back inside again for vagrancy if I didn't sling my hook."

Lucien looks at Billy carefully. His friend looks and sounds as brittle as glass.

"They gave me back the stuff I went in with. My phone was dead, of course. I tried my bank card but the ATM ate it. It was pissing down with rain. I got soaked on the way to the station. They give you a cash grant when you come out. Not much. It was just enough for a train ticket back to London. About fifty pence left over . I walked from Paddington, went past Baker Street, but 221b was locked up and dark. I didn't know where else to go, didn't know if anyone was interested in seeing me, so I came here. This was all locked up as well. I kipped on the stairs."

"Why didn't you come to the SeaGlass? It's not much further."

"Don't know. Don't think my head was right."

"I was planning to drive up to Wakefield to meet you. I had a release date of October 19th…"

"Yeah. They let me out nearly a month early. I don't know why."

Luce frowns. It is unusual for a prisoner to be released on parole without the relevant authorities being informed. He should have been told Billy was being released early. " _What's happened to the chain of communication?"_ He thinks.

"Well, at least you're out. It's good to see you, sir."

"Stop calling me sir, Lucien."

Billy shudders, coughing again. Luce sits down on the mattress, pats his back. Billy gasps for breath.

"That doesn't help."

"What can I do, s… Bill?"

"Come and give me a cuddle. I can't get warm."

Luce thinks for a moment, takes off his trench coat. He eases himself down onto the mattress beside Billy, pulling the coat over both of them as a makeshift cover. He wraps his arms around Billy, who burrows into his chest.

"Where is Greg living if you have to Skype him?"

"France, sir, Bill. Toulouse."

"But his work…"

"He retired. He always meant to go at sixty, he said. He just went a little bit early, when Major Yegorov was recalled to active field work. He loves being a dad, Bill."

"I knew he would. I'm glad it turned out to be him. So. Is Sherlock in France with him?"

"No. He's in the field, as well. Not sure where, but I think he's teamed up with the Major."

Billy considers this for a while, frowning a little. Arkady and Sherlock have a history.

"Who's your boss now, Lucien?"

"DI Dimmock. They haven't appointed a new DCI."

"I need to talk to Greg. Can I use your phone?"

Luce keys in the number for him and hands him the phone.

*********

" _This better be important, Luce…_ "

"Hello Greg."

" _Bill? Billy?_ "

"Yeah. Sorry it's late. I didn't think…" Billy breaks off as a paroxysm of coughing takes hold of him. Luce grabs the phone.

"Greg? It's me, Luce. He's got a bit of a chest infection."

" _Yeah. I can hear that. How has he got your phone?_ "

"He got released early. We weren't informed. He's back in London. I'm looking after him until he feels better."

Billy grabs the phone back.

"Greg. How's Hero? When can I see her?"

" _She's fine, Bill. She's settling into school well. She's really bright. Must get that from you…_ "

"School." Billy's eyes prickle. "I've missed so much of her life."

" _You're welcome to visit any time, Bill._ "

"I can't. I've got to wear a tag…"

" _Shit. I didn't think. You won't be able to travel overseas. Look, I'll talk to her head teacher, see if I can arrange a long weekend for her in London. Otherwise it'll have to be half term, the middle of October. I've got plane tickets for then anyway, you were supposed to be getting out then, and we were coming over to see you._ "

"Don't disrupt her school. Come in October. Promise me, Greg…"

" _I promise, Bill. I promise._ "

Billy switches off the phone and hands it back to Luce.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Bill. Try to get some sleep."

Luce blows out the candle.


	2. "I've got a bad feeling…"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy starts to feel better. Luce gets an offer.

Billy is coughing, but sounds a little less wheezy. The antibiotics seem to be doing their job.

"How do you feel this morning?"

"Rough. But I'll be all right. You need to go to work, I expect."

"I'm not going. I've phoned Mr Dimmock and let him know. I've got leave due."

"Help me up? I need the lav."

Luce helps Billy to his feet. He is a little wobbly, but steadier than he had been the night before. He doesn't need Luce's help to get to the bathroom this time.

"Come and stay on the boat."

"All right."

Luce blinks. He had expected Billy to protest a little more. " _He must be really ill"_ , he thinks. " _Or lonely."_ He rummages in the plastic sack for the clothes Charlie had mentioned. He finds underpants, socks and a t-shirt. There is another pair of jeans, clean, but a 32 waist. The 30's Billy is wearing are falling off his hips. Luce throws the clothing to Billy.

"Here. Put these on. I'll sort you out a belt to hold your jeans up."

He turns his back while Billy changes, only turning back around when he hears Billy laugh harshly.

"Where did these come from?"

There is almost room for an extra person inside the jeans. Luce draws in a sharp breath. Billy is thinner than he has ever seen him. Far too thin. He puts on a cheerful voice.

"Blue Charlie brought them. Here, use this."

He hands Billy the belt from his trench coat. Billy threads it through the belt loops and ties it in a knot. Luce gives Billy the mac, which is too big, but a good length. He will manage with his suit jacket, even if it does look as if it has been slept in.

The two of them set out to walk to the SeaGlass, normally only a few minutes away. After a couple of streets, Luce realises Billy is struggling. He lifts him in his arms, surprised at how light he is, and carries him the rest of the way, ignoring the glances of the few early-morning walkers on the canal bank.

By the time they get to the boat, Billy has recovered enough to stand on the gangplank while Luce unlocks the door, and to make his own way into the sitting room, collapsing on the sofa.

"Stay there. I'll make tea. Are you hungry?"

"Not really hungry. I could eat a yoghourt…"

"Okay. I've got fig, prune or natural. I can make some porridge. That won't take long, and it'll warm you up from the inside."

"All right. Just a little bowl. And prune yoghourt. Thanks."

Luce remembers the letter that Charlie had given him to look after. He digs it out of his pocket and hands it to Billy, who reads it while eating his yoghourt.

"Lucien, I need to see my solicitors. Could you give me a lift to their office? It's in Holborn, near the viaduct."

"Is that what the letter is about?"

"Yeah. There's papers to sign. Financial stuff, mostly."

"When do you need to go?"

"It says at my earliest convenience. I suppose I should go today."

 

*********

 

"You look a bit shell-shocked."

Billy looks up from his coffee cup. The coffee bar is one of a chain, bright lights, muzak, too many people, not-brilliant coffee, not up to Luce's usual standards, but Billy needs to rest.

"I am, a bit. I've got a lot to think about."

"Me too. I didn't expect to have a meeting of my own with them."

"No. What was that all about?" Billy flushes "Sorry. None of my business."

"They made me an offer. I need to think about it."

They sit for a while, finishing their coffee. Billy watches people passing, growing self-conscious about his ill-fitting clothes.

"I need to go clothes shopping. I need some things that fit me."

"All right. When you're ready."

 

*********

 

Billy smiles in satisfaction. The jeans fit well, as do the t-shirt and jumper. He keeps them on, calling a salesman to the fitting room to remove the tags and accompany him to the sales point. He buys extra underwear and pyjama pants as well, using the bank card he had been given by his solicitor that morning, drawing on the substantial balance that has given him so much to think about.

"I'll go to the market for better stuff when I'm a bit steadier on my feet, but at least I won't show you up for now."

"You look good, Bill. But you're too thin. All bones. I can't believe you got twenty-six waist jeans. I wore that size when I was twelve."

"I usually wear a twenty eight. I went up to a thirty once, when I lived with Greg. He's such a good cook, I could feel myself getting fatter every day." He laughs. "I lost it all again when I lived with Arkady. He's a terrible cook. Worse than me."

Luce shakes his head.

"You think a thirty waist is fat?"

"It is for me. I'm a weed. I'm not _built_. Not like you…"

"You'll have to come to dancing classes with me again. Soon get some muscle on you."

"The tag'll make me lopsided."

Luce kicks himself mentally.

"Sorry, sir. Bill, sorry…" 

"It's all right, Lucien. I'm trying to forget about it as well."

Luce picks up Billy's bags and follows him out of the shop. They make their way back to the car, and Luce drives Billy back to Camden Lock.

"I could cook a risotto for dinner later, if you like."

"Yeah. That would be great. I'm going to flop down on the sofa for a while and read through this stuff from the solicitors."

"All right. I'll just pop out to the off licence. Anything you fancy?"

"I probably shouldn't drink with the antibiotics. How about some elderflower pressé? Greg used to have it in his fridge all the time. I know it sounds a bit poncey, but it's really nice. You can still put wine in the risotto. The alcohol will cook out, won't it?"

Luce smiles

"Yes, but I won't drink if you're not. I'll make the risotto with stock."

He leaves Billy to his paperwork and trots up the gangplank. The off-licence is not far, but before he gets there, he rummages in his pocket, pulls out a business card and his phone, keys in the number on the card. After a brief conversation he ends the call and hits a speed-dial number.

" _Dimmock_ "

"Sir, I need to talk to you. It's important."

" _Is this a face to face job, Luce? Should I be worried?_ "

"Don't know about worried sir, but yes, better face to face, I think."

" _Pub? I'll be free in an hour or so._ "

"Can you come to the boat, sir?"

" _All right. See you later_."

Luce puts his phone away. He hopes he has made the right decision.

 

*********

 

Billy sits at the kitchen table, watching Luce cook. He watches the movement of Luce's shoulders, admires the swell of biceps under shirt fabric, catches himself looking too closely at the slight strain of trouser fabric over glutes as Luce bends and twists, reaching for pans in the bottom of the cupboard. He flushes and clears his throat, triggering a coughing fit.

"You all right, Bill?" Luce looks over his shoulder." Need a glass of water?"

"Yeah. I should take my medicine as well. Thanks."

Luce pours mineral water for himself and Billy, then gives the risotto another splash of stock and another stir. Steam rises from the pan, fragrant and savoury. Luce smiles as he hears a knock at the door.

"Can you get that, Bill? I'm a bit busy here…"

Billy gets up and crosses to the door, opening it on a familiar sight.

"Theo?"

" _Bill_?"

Dimmock is shocked into speechlessness. He stumbles into the living room and grabs Billy by the shoulders, squeezing hard enough to bruise.

"That hurts, Theo."

Billy starts coughing, doubling over as Dimmock lets go of him.

"Sorry. Bit of a shock. Are you all right?"

"Touch of pneumonia. Getting better."

"Bill, what are you _doing_ here? You're supposed to be in Wakefield…"

"Long story, Theo." Billy gives Luce a _look_. "Lucien, were you _expecting_ DI Dimmock?"

"Um. Yes, sir. Bill. I need to talk to him. " Luce switches on the coffee maker. "So do you."

Dimmock reaches a hand out and gently strokes Billy's cheek.

"You look like shit, Bill." He pulls him into a hug, not hard enough to make him cough again. "It's good to see you, though."

"Sit down, Theo. Don't waste Lucien's coffee." Billy smiles at Luce. " I expect there's enough risotto for three as well…"

Luce flushes.

"Sorry sirs. It's a bit of a pre-emptive strike, I know. But we do all need to talk."

Dimmock nods, taking off his jacket and sitting on one of the old cinema seats at the table.

"Okay. But I've got a bad feeling about this."


	3. Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimmock gives Billy some useful information.

Dimmock puts down his fork, satisfied. Luce's risotto is good.

"So, you're on licence?"

Billy nods, taking a sip of his elderflower pressé.

"Yeah. For six months. Then, if I'm judged to have been behaving myself, they'll take the tag off."

"So until then you're stuck in England?"

"Essentially. I can't have my passport back. Can't go overseas. That includes Scotland now, since the Act of Separation. That's a bit annoying, because I have a brother in Scotland, apparently."

"Mycroft." Dimmock nods."He's keeping a low profile, enjoying being with Jack and his boys."

"Hmm. Yeah. So I've been told. Seems unlikely, somehow."

"Well, with the change in the constitution, and the new government…"

"Yeah. Well, he knows what he's doing, I expect."

Luce pours more elderflower pressé for himself and Billy, offers it to Dimmock, who shakes his head.

"No thanks, Luce. One was enough for me. Tastes likes cats' pee. No offence…"

Billy laughs.

"Not everyone likes it. Lucien, is there anything else?"

"Ginger ale or orange juice."

Dimmock raises an eyebrow.

"You two turning into teetotallers?"

"No." Billy smiles. "I'm on antibiotics, so I can't drink. Lucien's keeping me company."

"Noble of him" Dimmock laughs. "I'll have ginger ale, Luce. Thanks."

Luce fills a glass from a litre bottle in the fridge. Dimmock sits back and steeples his hands.

"So, why were you let out early?"

"I don't know, Theo. I don't know why no one seems to have been told, either."

"Well, Luce knew, didn't he?"

"No. I was slung out with just train fare. No one met me. I got myself back to London. Got soaked up there, and again down here. That's probably how I picked up the chest infection. Had to walk from Paddington. Slept on the steps of a derelict building. Blue Charlie found me and told Lucien."

"Why didn't he come to me?"

"Probably because he thought you might not want to be associated with a convicted killer. I expect you're working towards getting Greg's job? Wouldn't look good for you to have the wrong sort of friends."

"Same thing would apply to Luce, surely? If I move up. There'll be a vacancy for a DI…"

"Um…" Luce flushes. "I need to talk to you about that, sir."

"Gimme…"

"Bill needs a minder."

"I don't…" Billy scowls, protesting. "I can take care of myself."

Luce shakes his head

"You've been out two days, and look at you, sir…"

"All right, but once I've got rid of this cough…"

"Where will you live? You can't go back to squatting. Are you going to throw me out?"

Billy is aghast.

"Of course I'm not going to sling you out. This is your home, Lucien. I'll sleep on the sofa. If that's all right…"

Luce sighs with relief, and plans to ensure that Billy does _not_ sleep on the sofa. Dimmock frowns at Billy.

"Won't Greg bring Hero back? Won't you live with them?"

"Shouldn't think that's on the cards. But I want to be able to spend as much time with Hero as I can. He's bringing her over in October, in the school holidays. French schools have long half terms. Nearly a fortnight. We'll have to sort out access and stuff."

Dimmock nods.

"Arkady bought the flat next door to Greg. They knocked it through…"

Billy grins.

"Yeah, I own Arkady's flat, apparently. I could live there, I suppose, but it would be making an assumption I wouldn't feel safe making."

Dimmock smiles.

"So you'll stay here with Luce on the SeaGlass…"

Billy laughs.

"For now at least. If he'll have me."

Luce grins.

"You know you're welcome. But you changed the subject. You need a driver, you'll need a babysitter sometimes. And you _might_ need a minder, Bill. There are political things you aren't up to speed with yet. And new laws you might fall foul of. Let me run interference a bit."

"I want to be friends. I don't want to be your boss. I'm _not_ employing you, Lucien."

"You won't be my boss, sir. Bill. I'll be your… companion, if you like." "

Who'll be paying you?"

"I don't know, exactly. There's a trust, administered by your solicitors. They emailed the contract this morning."

He turns to Dimmock, shrugging apologetically.

"I won't be coming back to the Yard, sir."

"I got that. You'll need to hand in your official resignation. I'll put you on leave until your notice period is up." Dimmock frowns. "Bill, what do you know about the vagrancy law?"

"I know there _is_ one. The officers at Wakefield threatened me with it. I thought they were joking, but I suppose they weren't. What do I need to know, Theo?"

"Luce is right. You need someone to run interference. A lot has changed in the last couple of years. Basically, you need to be employed or on benefit, or have proven independent means. It's hard to get benefits, Bill."

"I'll be all right, Theo. I've got income from royalties and stuff. But does that mean the homeless network have a hard time?"

"Yes. They're lucky if they can go a month without being picked up. Charlie seems to keep out of the way…"

"Are you involved with that, Theo? You and Lucien?"

"Not me so much. But Luce does get called on a lot of pickups." He frowns. " Never calls them in, though…"

Lucien scowls.

"Got more important things to think about than arresting a sixteen year old because his dad doesn't want him at home." He finishes his drink and gets up to pile plates and glasses in the sink. "That's one of the reasons I want to leave the Force. I didn't have the means until now. Bill, you may not need a minder for long. But I really _need_ a way to not be a copper any more."

Billy scowls.

"I didn't realise things were that bad. I've been a bit out of the loop. I need to think about what I'm going to do. I need to see what's going on in my research field, and what's going on in politics. I need to get to know Hero again."

Dimmock pushes his chair back, and pulls Billy to his feet for a hug.

"You're right about me needing to keep my distance a bit, Bill. Just for now. Keep in touch though. Get Luce to be the middleman. I'll let him know if there's anything you should know. Listen to him. He's got a good head on his shoulders. He'll be a great loss to my team, but his heart's not been in the work for a while now."

Billy hugs Dimmock.

"I'll look after him."

Dimmock smiles

"And let him look after you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scots voted to stay in the United Kingdom in 2014. But the Billyverse year is now 2025, and there has been another, successful campaign for Scottish independence.


	4. Too much trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is worried that there might be a serial killer on the prowl

"What? They're not even _looking_?"

Blue Charlie shrugs

"It's the way of things nowadays, Bill. Marisha was a vagrant."

"She was _seventeen_ , Charlie. Just a kid. They ought to be looking."

"Too much trouble. Ask Mr Thompkiss."

 

*********

 

"Lucien says that they'll only investigate if there's an obvious killing. If there's a wound, or a ligature mark. They don't waste resources investigating anything that could be accidental, or suicide." Billy pours boiling water onto a chamomile teabag one-handed, phone in the other hand. "It's not right, Greg. Marisha wouldn't have thrown herself off the bridge. There were bruises, but the only question that got asked was 'Is it possible that the bruises were sustained in the fall'. Well, _obviously_ it's possible. But not likely. It's a suspicious death, Greg. But they won't investigate it because she was homeless…"

" _Calm down, Bill. Did they rule it a suicide?_ "

"Yeah. After a five-minute inquest. It was a farce. You could see the pathologist was pissed off with the coroner."

" _It sounds as if you're really upset about this kid, Billy._ "

"I am. I knew her, Greg. She was in the network. If Sherlock was here, he'd investigate this. I _know_ he would. This isn't the first…"

" _You think there's a serial killer out there? Knocking off homeless kids? Why? What would the motive be?_ "

"I don't know. And I don't know where to start looking. It'd take me, you and Lucien to even come _close_ to Sherlock's ability to…"

Billy tails off as an idea starts to germinate in his brain.

" _Billy? I can hear the cogs whirring. What are you thinking of?_ "

"I've got an idea, Greg. I need to do a lot of thinking. I'll talk to you about it when you come to London next week."

"Um. About that, Billy. I had a letter from your solicitors. You've asked for sole custody of Hero…"

"Yeah. I had joint custody with Arkady, before. I left it alone while I was inside, for insurance, really, but with him gone…" he takes a deep breath. He still misses Arkady. "Anyway, I'll be controlling her trust fund, her property and all that stuff. It makes sense."

" _But Bill, I'm her father…_ "

Billy hears the wobble in Lestrade's voice.

"Greg, I'm not trying to take her away from you. We can discuss joint custody for me and you when you come over. For now, you've got care and control. That's more important than custody. Care and control means she lives with you, you make all the day-to-day decisions. Custody for me means I have a place in her life in a legal sense even if you keep me out in a practical sense…"

" _I wouldn't keep you out, Bill._ "

"You already have, Greg. You've taken her somewhere I can't go. I only had two visits from her, when I was in Belmarsh. Nothing after they moved me to Wakefield. I haven't seen her for nearly two years…"

" _But she wrote to you. And I talk about you all the time…_ "

"I miss her, Greg. I _ache_ with missing her."

" _I know. I'll bring her next week. I won't break my promise._ "

"All right. I'll make an appointment with the solicitors. And I'll have a bit more of a think about this homeless murders business."

" _Don't get mixed up in anything dangerous, Bill._ "

"I won't. Lucien won't let me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now read [ "Frankie" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2726615) if you haven't already read it. It is a natural next chapter for this story.


	5. We've got our eye on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is alone in London again. Or is he?

"Au revoir, papa."

"Au revoir, chèrie."

Billy hugs Hero to him, not wanting to let go.

"We'll be back for Christmas, Billy. You'll see her again then." Lestrade drops into a squat next to Billy and his daughter, wrapping his arms around them both. "Come on now, we can't miss the train."

Lestrade has bought train tickets back to France even though the plane to Toulouse would have been more convenient. Billy does not know how well his electronic tag is monitored; he has to assume it might be dangerous to go to Gatwick airport to say goodbye, someone might think he was trying to abscond. St Pancras station is a much less unlikely place to find a man who lives in Camden.

Billy waves goodbye as his daughter and her father walk through to passport control. He can't go any further with them.

When he can no longer see them, he turns and walks back to Euston Road. He feels suddenly very vulnerable. Luce is in Canada, and it feels very strange not to be walking alongside him. Billy jumps as someone knocks into him.

"Wotcher, Bill."

"Ellie. Haven't seen you for ages. How are you doing?"

The homeless woman brushes herself down. Unlike most of the members of Sherlock's network, she doesn't _look_ homeless. Eccentric, certainly, but no giveaway plastic bags or shopping trolley. She carries a straw basket with essentials in it, and Billy knows that she stashes most of her belongings in Blue Charlie's squat.

Just lately, Billy has begun to wonder if Blue Charlie's squat _is_  a squat. He has lived in it a long time, and managed to hold on to it even while locked up, albeit briefly, in Belmarsh.  Finding out from his solicitors that he owns the block of flats _he_ had once squatted in has made him suspicious of other people's non-standard living arrangements. 

He waits for Ellie to catch her breath.

"I'm all right, Bill. There's a block of flats about to be knocked down. Old one. Fancy taking a look before they close it off?"

"Where?"

"Essex Road. Architectural Forum have got a bloke on site, looking for salvage. Charlie said you were interested in old bricks and stuff…"

"Yeah. All right." Billy starts walking again. "Ellie, how are you coping with this new vagrancy law?"

"I'm not a vagrant, Bill. I work."

"But you don't _live_ anywhere permanent, as far as I can tell…"

"I like to be outside if I can, if it's not too cold or wet. Don't like the weight of a building over me at night much. Why do you care?"

"I worry. There's been four deaths now."

"Kids, all of them. Hadn't learned how to look after themselves."

"Ellie, who do you work for? What sort of work do you do?"

"It's mostly odd jobs. I'm working for _you_ today…"

"Are you?"

"Yes. You'll vouch for me if anyone stops us, won't you?"

"Yeah. What are you doing for me?"

"Running errands."

'Right. How much am I paying you?"

"Ten quid an hour. I give Charlie a time slip. He takes care of it."

"Right. Okay. Is anyone else working for me?"

"Micky Jay."

"Micky? Is he old enough to need a job?"

"Says he's eighteen…"

"He's lying."

"Yes. But are you going to send him back into the care system?"

Billy shakes his head. He has his own bad memories of the care system.

"What does _he_ do for me?"

"Keeps an eye on your flat when its empty."

"Hmm. I need to talk to Micky. And Charlie."

Ellie laughs.

"Yes. Find out what you don't know you're up to."


	6. Out of the loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft gives billy some information

" _Logan_ "

"Hello Jack. Is Mycroft about? He's not answering his phone."

" _He's bathing the boys, Bill. I'll go get him._ "

"Thanks. How are you all keeping?"

" _We're fine. Just the usual little arguments. You know._ "

"I don't really know what's usual, Jack. I've never really had a lot of _usual_  in my life."

" _Aye. I know. We've been arguing about schools. Whether we should send Lennox to school or not. Myc thinks we should home educate, with tutors. What do you think?_ "

"I'm probably not the best person to ask. I hated school. But Greg's sent Hero to school, and she seems to love it. I think it will depend on the kid. And the school."

" _Aye. I just don't want them to grow up the way Myc and Sherlock did."_

"Antisocial, you mean? I think that's a Holmes thing, Jack. I'm like it as well. At least Lennox has got Fergus. They're close enough in age to be friends. And Fergus won't have the taint…"

" _The taint?_ "

"He's got your genes. Not Mycroft's. Maybe he'll be happier."

" _You're sounding a bit low, Bill. Something wrong?_ "

"No more than the obvious. It feels as if everyone's avoiding me."

" _It'll be better once you're free to travel._ "

"Yeah. I know. But people don't answer the phone to me. Theo will only talk to me on the phone if Lucien makes the call. Hero doesn't have her own phone, of course, so I can only talk to her if I go through Greg. Mycroft will only talk to me if it's through you…"

" _Are you sure you're not just feeling a bit paranoid, Bill?_ "

"Maybe. Can I talk to him?"

" _Okay, here he is._ "

Billy hears splashing and other bathroom sounds. There are muffled voices, then his brother speaks into the phone.

" _Hello, Bill. Jack says you're worried about something?_ "

"Hello Mycroft. Do you know where Arkady is?"

" _Why would I know that, Bill?_ "

"Because you're _you_ , Mycroft. What about Shezz?"

" _Ah. You think they are together?_ "

"I don't know. I'm in limbo, Myc. Should I wait for Arkady to come back to me? Is he likely to?"

" _I don't know, Bill. Perhaps he expects you to go back to Gregor…_ "

"That's not happening. Greg's happy in France, and I can't go there."

" _I really can't help, Bill. Whatever our brother is doing, it is clearly top secret._ "

"All right. I suppose you don't have the contacts you used to have…"

" _That's right Bill. I am, as they say, out of the loop._ "

Billy thinks he detects relief in Mycroft's voice. " _Relief that I'm not pushing him,_ " he thinks.

"Frankie's coming over at Christmas. He's going to stay and help me out with restoring my block of flats."

" _A rather overqualified manual labourer._ "

"Yeah. Might get him to take a look at a bit of a puzzle I've come across as well."

" _Ah, yes. The homeless puzzle. I heard something to that effect from a mutual acquaintance. Do tread carefully, Bill._ "

"I will. But you don't think I should just drop it, then?"

_"I think it would be unrealistic to expect a Holmes to 'just drop' something that puzzles him_."

"Right then. You're sure you don't know…"

" _I'm sure Arkady is not lonely, Bill. Wherever he is._ "

"That's not helpful."

" _I'm sorry. This endeavour of yours. Do you have laboratory equipment? Computers? Enough staff?"_

"I'm drawing up a list with Blue Charlie. I expect he'll remind me if there's anything I've forgotten."

" _Yes, I expect he will. You have police contacts, of course…_ "

"Not through regular channels. Not now Greg's retired and Lucien's resigned."

" _Then you will have to make use of irregular channels._ "

"Yeah. Working on that."

" _Bill, be careful who you speak to at Scotland Yard…_ "

"I am. Is there someone particular I should look out for?"

" _There is a Detective Inspector. A woman. Solange Draper._ "

"I don't know her."

" _She was embedded into Lestrade's team while you were in prison, Bill. She was intended to work-shadow Tobias Gregson for six months, but his heart attack and subsequent retirement opened a permanent vacancy which she was able to fill. She is not to be trusted._ "

"Okay. Does Theo know?"

" _Yes. He knows what he needs to know._ "

"All right. I suppose I can trust Theo?"

" _Yes, but do not expect his agenda to always parallel your own. He will be protecting his own position._ "

"Yeah. I know. Thanks Mycroft."

Billy switches off the phone and thinks back over the conversation, looking for clues. _Detecting_. He looks up as Luce brings him coffee.

"Mycroft didn't say he _didn't_ know where Arkady and Sherlock are, and he didn't say he _didn't_ know what Sherlock is doing. He _did_ say that whatever he is doing is top secret. He said he's sure Arkady isn't lonely, and implied that I shouldn't expect him to come back."

Luce sits beside Billy where he is curled in the corner of his new sofa. He sips his own coffee.

"So, reading between the lines…"

"Yeah. Mycroft knows where they are and what they're doing. He's confirmed they're together, and whatever they're working on is long term."

"Do you think he meant that Arkady and Sherlock are ' _together'_ together?"

"I think so. He suggested I should go back to Greg."

Luce frowns

"Will you, do you think?"

"Greg lives in France. It's not an issue."

Luce isn't so sure, but lets it go.

"Anything else?"

"He doesn't think that I should drop the investigation, and he pretty much told me that Blue Charlie is an operative. Which I suppose I knew anyway." He sips his coffee. "This is really good, Lucien. I'm glad you talked me into getting a machine. You'll have to show me how it works."

Luce smiles and leans back.

"It's not difficult. It'll take you five minutes to learn."

He swivels his hips and puts his feet up on the sofa, nudging Billy's ankles.

"You were talking about irregular channels…"

"Yeah. We don't have good police contacts now, with you and Greg both gone from the Yard. We'll need to be careful not to endanger Theo's position. We might need to do some of our own forensics. We might not get access to the mortuary, to the labs. It will be tricky. Frankie will help, though." He scowls."Oh, yeah. He warned me not to trust Solange Draper."

Luce grins

"He's still got his finger on the pulse…"

Billy nods.

"Yeah. Out of the loop, my arse."


	7. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie is back in London. He and Billy (and some others) go skating

"Broom ball?"

"Aye. It's a bit like hockey, but mixed teams. And no skates."

"But it's played on the ice, right?"

"Aye. I bet Theo he couldn't get a team together. Seven people. At least two women. I've even volunteered to play for him."

"He'd be a fool to turn you down. Is it a charity gig? Where do they play it?"

"Broadgate. There's a tournament, but it's open. Anyone can put a team in. And aye, we'd be raising cash for charity. His choice."

"Give him a heads up about me."

"Already done, Bill. I've warned him I won't play if you're on the team."

Billy grins, a little shamefaced.

"I'm getting better…"

"I know you can stay upright on the ice, but you're not a team player, Bill…"

Billy recalls the only time he had been allowed to play hockey. It had been about a year after he and Frankie had gone to Canada, and Frankie had dragged him along to a 'fun' game. No armour, regular skates. He had scored in his own team's goal in the first few minutes, and had spent the rest of the game sitting minding the coats.

"Who else do you reckon he'll ask?"

"Don't know, but Big Lucy's a shoo-in."

"Doesn't he get annoyed with you calling him that?"

"Nah. He knows I don't mean anything by it." Frankie laughs. "First practice match will be on Tuesday night. Will you come and look after our coats?"

"All right." Billy shrugs. "It's all I'm any good for."

"Bring your skates. They'll open up the ice after our practice match."

Billy smiles. He likes skating, is actually quite good at it, if left to himself.

 

*********

 

"All right, Bill?"

Theo Dimmock plonks himself down next to Billy and hands him a coffee. Billy takes it gratefully. His hands are cold, despite gloves.

"I thought you'd be playing…"

Dimmock laughs.

"No. I can't skate. I'd spend most of the game on my arse."

"But you don't have to skate…"

"You have to know _how_ to skate. How to balance when your feet are trying to get away from you. You going on the ice later?"

"Yeah. When they put the music on."

They watch the game for a while, getting caught up in the excitement. Frankie is an excellent player, as is Luce.

"You two have a fight?"

Billy flushes. He hadn't noticed Dimmock watching him watching Luce.

"Not really. Difference of opinion. I don't like some of the things he's been doing to earn a living."

"Well, he needs to earn one…"

"I know. Who's the other woman? I recognise Sally…"

"Lettice something-or-other. Uniform sergeant. Sal's friend."

"Pity you couldn't get a third woman. It's hard work for the two of them on the ice all the time."

"I would have asked Solange, but she's away on holiday."

"You getting on all right with her?"

"Reasonably well. We're both up for DCI…"

"You should get it. You've got the experience."

"Yeah. We'll see what happens. Interviews are next week."

"Good luck, Theo."

"Thanks."

The final whistle blows and the teams leave the ice, Frankie running across the ice to Theo and hugging him.

"Not a bad team, Theo. Good idea to ask Lucy…"

"Don't call him that. It upsets Bill, even if Luce says he doesn't mind."

They both look around. Frankie furrows his brow.

"Where _is_ Bill?"

"He was here a minute ago."

 

*********

 

Billy glides around the rink, anticlockwise, a fairly tight circle, well away from the crash barriers. The rink is small, but the ice is good. Billy smiles, slaloms slightly, keeping to the rhythm of the music. He notices someone shadowing him, slightly behind him, slightly to his right. He increases his speed a little. His shadow stays with him. He spins on one foot, skates backward as Luce grabs his arms and steers him toward the barrier.

"First time I've seen a bloke with white skating boots."

"Right, insult my boots. I like them. I had them made, specially. What do you want?"

"Why aren't you in the team? You're good on the ice."

"No good at teamwork. Ask Frankie. How are you two getting on, by the way?"

"All right. He's funny. I like him."

"Good. He needs friends. He's more gregarious than me."

"I know. You're nearly a recluse nowadays. I would have come round New Years Eve, but…"

"I'd told you to leave me alone."

"Yes. And I was angry enough to listen to you."

"I thought you were…"

"I know what you thought. I'm not spying on you, Bill."

"I know. You are spying, though."

"That's what spies do…"

"Who?"

"Can't tell you. I'm sorry if it annoys you, but you've got to trust me on this, Bill. It isn't you, I promise."

Billy nods

"All right. I'm sorry. I get a bit paranoid sometimes."

"I'm sorry I left you all alone on New Years Eve."

"I sang Auld Lang Syne with Blue Charlie and Micky Jay." He laughs. "You went dancing with Frankie."

"The Rivoli Ballroom. It was fun. Fancy dress. Frankie went as a supermodel. I'm not sure it was actually a costume…"

"He looks good in a dress and a pair of heels."

"Good legs. He cross-dress a lot?"

"Not a lot, but he's been known to wear a dress now and then. I bought him his first pair of louboutins."

"I like Frankie. But I'm not sure about frocks. Prefer a sharp purple silk suit…"

"That's a bit specific."

"Yes, I know." Luce grins. "But I know a bloke who's got two of them."

"Three."

"Three?" Luce raises an eyebrow. "There was the one you wore the first time I met you…"

"Violet. That one was violet slubbed silk. And there's the grey/mauve shot silk one I wore in court…"

"They should never have convicted you. I broke my hand that day, punching the wall. DI Dimmock had to lock me up to stop me upsetting Arkady and Greg. I couldn't stop howling. Couldn't talk the next day."

Billy takes Luce's hand, strokes the knuckles.

"That's all over. A few more months and I'll get my passport back…"

"And you'll move to France."

Luce shivers. It is getting dark. Lights blink off in the office buildings surrounding the Broadgate Circle, as people go home from work. Fairy lights glow around the edge of the rink.

"I might. I might not. But it'll be good to have the choice."

Luce shakes his shoulders, banishing the shiver from his spine.

"What about the third suit?"

"Silk mohair."

"What shade of purple is it?"

"Dark. Really dark. It's called black iris."

"I'd like to see you in that."

"Take me dancing. I'll wear it."

"All right, but first I want to see you get some use out of those fancy skates."

Billy laughs and pulls him into the stream of other skaters. Luce puts an arm across Billy's back, hooks a thumb into his waistband. Billy matches his steps to Luce's, and they lose themselves in the movement and the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broom ball is a real thing. Great fun to watch.


	8. Definitely an emerald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade's successor at the Yard is appointed…

Lucien adjusts his cuffs, brushes himself off and heads for the door. He looks good, he knows. Signature two-tone mohair suit, navy, shot with chartreuse, crocodile skin boots, hair newly trimmed, loose ringlets just millimetres short of touching his shirt collar.

He wishes he could have brought Billy with him, but this is a police gala, his last, he expects. He is still, technically, an officer of the Met. His period of official notice has a week more to run, and he is attending the party on the strength of that. Tonight the new DCI will officially take up their post. Luce hopes Dimmock has got the job.

He pushes through the double doors into the banqueting room, grabs a glass of wine from the tray held by a waiter just inside, and makes a quick tour of the tables, looking for his name plate. He finds it on one of the tables tucked into the back of the room. He recognises two of the other names on the table, Philip Anderson and Artie Dughall, but the rest are unfamiliar. People begin to trickle in, taking their seats. The tables soon fill, and the noise level rises. Lucien grins at Artie, who is surreptitiously taking photographs with his phone.

"Not working tonight, Artie?"

"No. They're paying someone a lot of money to cover this. I'm just doing a few candid shots. Some people like them. Sorry to see you relegated to the no-mates table, Luce."

"I'm not bothered. I wasn't going to come, but I thought it might be my last chance to say goodbye to some people."

"You too?" Artie grins. "Another one bites the dust. Won't have any decent coppers left at this rate."

Luce smiles and takes a mouthful of his wine. It isn't bad, and when the food begins to arrive, it is good as well. Fairly standard seafood or melon starter (Luce has the melon); saddle of lamb with dauphinoise potatoes; raspberry sorbet. He looks around between mouthfuls, spots the DIs, Donovan and Dimmock, at the central table, two empty seats between them.

Waiting staff are clearing away the starter plates, pouring wine, supplying fresh cutlery, when there is a little ripple of surprise as two latecomers arrive.

"Didn't expect to see _him_." Anderson whispers to Luce. "Thought he'd moved abroad."

Luce notices Artie take a picture of the couple.

"Send me a copy of that? I know someone who'd like to see it."

 

*********

 

Billy is making himself a toasted sandwich when he gets Luce's picture message. He stares at it for a while, not noticing his toast burning. He swears and switches off the gas. Punches Luce's speed dial number. The response is a text.

**To: BHW: Can't talk yet. You didn't know he was in London? LT**

Billy scowls, rapidly types a reply.

**To: LT: No. Is he *with* her? Who's looking after Hero? BHW**

**To: BHW: Call Claude? LT**

**To: LT: OK. Keep your eyes open. I'll call. BHW**

 

 

*********

 

" _Résidence Lestrade_ "

"Claude, it's Bill Wiggins. Has Greg left Hero with you and Michelle?"

" _Bonsoir, Docteur. No. Hero has gone to stay with her uncles and her cousins in Scotland._ "

"Did Greg take her?"

" _No, sir. Monsieur Jack Logan collected her this morning, one hour after Monsieur Gregor and Mademoiselle Solange left for London …"_

"Mademoiselle Solange?"

" _Oui_." Billy can hear Claude sniff at the end of the phone line. He can almost _see_ the disdain in his voice. " _She has captured him, it seems. There is no fool like an ageing man…_ "

Billy coughs. Greg and _Solange Draper_?

"So, how long will Hero be staying with her uncles?"

" _I do not know, sir. Monsieur Gregor told me only that it must be secret from Mademoiselle Solange, and that Hero must leave as soon as possible. He told me you or Monsieur Lucien might call, and that you must not worry._ "

"All right. Thanks Claude."

Billy breaks the connection, frowning. He sends Luce a quick text to let him know Hero is safe, then calls Jack Logan.

 

*********

 

Luce notices Lestrade get up and make his way through the crowd. He quickly excuses himself to his table-mates and follows. Lestrade doesn't make for the lavatories, as Luce had expected. Instead, he heads along the corridor to the rear exit the smokers are using.

"Still smoking, sir?"

"Stalking me, Luce?"

"DI Draper was hanging onto you like a trophy wife…"

"Yeah. I know it looks that way. Luce, I can't explain what's going on. Not yet."

"Does Bill know you're over here?"

"No. I can't meet him. I don't want Solange to see him."

"She up to something?"

"Yeah. Talk to Jack Logan. And Luce, this really isn't what it looks like."

Luce nods, and leaves Lestrade to his cigarette.

 

*********

 

*Ting! Ting! Ting!*

The chief superintendent gets to her feet as the sound of a knife against a wineglass quietens the room.

"Thank you to everyone for coming tonight. I'm told that ticket sales exceeded our goal and the police dependants support fund will np benefit to the tune of several thousand pounds more than we expected." She waits until applause dies down, then continues. "I'm sure you are all aware that we have today appointed a replacement for Detective Chief Inspector Lestrade, who I notice, doesn't seen to be able to _actually_ leave us, despite retiring quite some time ago."

There is a ripple of laughter. Luce looks across at Lestrade, sees him flush. The chief Superintendent laughs brightly.

"Nevertheless, we have appointed a replacement. After a well-fought contest, I am delighted to be able to announce that our new DCI is Solange Draper."

There is silence in the room, then a ripple of applause that increases in level as Solange throws her arms around Lestrade's neck and kisses him soundly. Lestrade gets to his feet and the noise dies down.

"I'm sure everyone will join me in commiserating with Theo Dimmock, who I understand was a really closely run second in the contest." He waits while the room quietens again. "I'd also like to make it clear that I had _no_ part in the selection process, and that my new fiancée was appointed by the superintendent and the chief superintendent. No funny business here."

Solange gets to her feet and kisses him again, then sits as a toast is raised to her.

Luce is dumbstruck. He doesn't join in the applause. He notices that Sally Donovan doesn't either. He catches up with her as they leave the banqueting room and make their way to the ballroom, where a band can be heard warming up.

"Ma'am?"

"Hello, Luce. Call me Sally. What did you make of that little show?"

"It stinks."

"Yeah. Did I hear him right? He did say fiancée?"

"Yes. I expect he'll be moving back to London…"

"What about his little girl? Draper doesn't strike me as the maternal type."

"Don't know. Have to wait and see how that pans out. Have you seen Theo?"

"Not since the speeches. Might be outside."

Luce nods and goes to look for Dimmock. He finds him in the lavatories, where he has obviously been throwing up.

"Theo?"

"I'll be all right, Luce. Just need to collect myself a bit."

"You should have got the job."

"Yeah, well. She must have impressed them."

"Yes. Did you know about the engagement? I thought he was gay…"

"Me too. And I'm not easy to fool in bed." Dimmock laughs as Luce blushes. "Luce, you only had to see him with Bill…"

"So why is he engaged to a _woman_? Why would she be interested in _him_?"

"He's still good looking. He was married, he had a wife for ten years or so before he met Bill. Maybe he's reverted. Maybe he's bi…" he thinks for a moment. "Did you see the engagement ring?"

"Yes. Emerald as big as a five pence piece. Must have cost a fortune."

Dimmock frowns.

"Not a yellow diamond?"

"No. Definitely an emerald. Is that significant?"

"Maybe."


	9. February snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy opens up a soup kitchen and gives refuge to one of the Irregulars.

The sky over Camden is yellowish-white. There are no clouds that Billy can make out, no differentiation in tone at all.

"Snow on the way." Micky Jay shivers. "Will you open up the kitchen today, sir?"

"Don't call me sir. Yeah, I'll get the tea urn fired up. Do you know if Charlie's managed to get hold of those mattresses?"

"Think so. Some, anyway."

"When he gets back, you're his runner. All right?"

"Will I be able to carry on sleeping in the hall if more people are staying?"

"No, I'm moving you upstairs. There's a permanent space on the first floor for you, if you want it."

The first flakes of snow start to land on the roof of the flats. Billy and Micky retreat to the fire-escape doorway and watch as it begins to settle.

"Which room is my space in, sir? I mean Dr Wiggins?"

"You get to choose. Let's go and have a look."

Billy steers Micky down the steps, closing and bolting the door behind them. They pass the top landing, where Billy's flat is, and carry on to the next floor.

This floor has been remodelled by taking the front door off the original flat, and putting new doors on the internal rooms. The original internal walls are brick, and sturdy. The old living room is now an office. Its new door is very strong, and boasts heavy duty locks and a wired glass viewing panel.

Two of the rooms have been divided up with stud partitions, turning two bedrooms into six private cubicles, each big enough for a bed and a cupboard. Each cubicle has its own light switch and door, with a hasp for a security padlock on the outside and a privacy bolt on the inside. The kitchen has been remodelled as a men's shower and toilet room. The original bathroom is designated women's facilities.

The flat had originally boasted three bedrooms. The third,  the master bedroom, has been divided into two single rooms, each slightly larger than the cubicles, and each with a small window. In addition, these two rooms each boast a tiny ensuite shower and lavatory.

Micky walks past the two ensuite rooms and looks into the men's bathroom.

"This is better than any of the homes I've been put in, Dr Wiggins." He opens one of the sleeping cubicle doors. "Would I have the same bed every night?"

"Yeah. But I thought you'd go for one of the bigger rooms…"

Micky stares at Billy. He has been dropping in fairly frequently during the refurbishment, and knows the other rooms are much nicer.

"You're letting me have a proper room? I won't have to share a toilet?"

"That's right. No one will interfere with you here."

Billy carefully doesn't look at Micky as the youth goes still.

"How did you know?"

"You've got the look. Was it someone in the children's home?"

"Yeah. I ran away. I was ten. They caught  me and put me in another home. I just run again every time…"

"And you're what, now? Fifteen?"

"Eighteen."

Billy raises an eyebrow. Micky flushes, then lifts his chin fiercely.

"Fourteen."

"Fourteen going on forty…"

"You won't send me back…"

"I won't. But how are you so sure?"

"I've had some chats with Doctor Knox. He's not a real doctor either…"

"No, me and Frankie, we're not medical doctors."

"Professors."

"Yeah. Scientists."

"Doctor Knox, he said you rescued him. That you knew what it was like."

"Yeah. Long time ago. But I know. So does Frankie. We'll look out for you." Billy smiles. "But you've got to keep your nose clean. And you'll have to study some stuff. Maths and languages at least."

"I don't want to go to school…"

Billy smiles. He knows if he tries to push Micky into going to school, Micky will probably run.

"You've got a couple of professors handy, haven't you? And Lucien is a computer wizard. Between us we speak four languages. You'll soon pick stuff up, if you're as smart as I think you are." He smiles. "But you'll have to work for your keep. Errands and stuff. Lessons count as work."

"Will Lucy let me use a computer?"

"Not if you call him Lucy."

"Dr Knox calls him Lucy."

"You're not Dr Knox. You call him Mr Thompkiss unless he invites you to call him something else."

"All right. Can I move in now?"

"Yeah. Keep quiet about it, though. I'll get paperwork done for you. So you can stay here legally. Until then, keep your wits about you. Don't get sloppy."

"D'you reckon there's spies in the network?"

"Not in the network, but on the edges, trying to get in, maybe. I just wish I knew what they were after."

"At least there haven't been any more suicides or _accidents_."

"Not since Marisha. Let's hope there won't be any more."

 

*********

 

Frankie swaggers into the block, carrying two huge bags. He thrusts them toward Micky, who is shovelling grit onto the pathway.

"Here. Bedclothes. Go and put them in your room. I'll square it with Bill."

Micky grins and takes the bags, nearly as big as himself. He has already put his few belongings in his room, and has tried out the bed. He struggles up the stairs with the duvet, pillows and bedding. He is pleased to find a pair of pyjamas in one of the bags. He will be able to wash his underclothes.

He makes the bed, delighted with the warm grey jersey duvet cover and sheet. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks out of the window. It takes him a little while to collect himself, he is a little overwhelmed.

After a while, he is ready to go down to the big communal kitchen/cafeteria, taking up half the ground floor, where Ellie and Blue Charlie are handing out mugs of soup to the half-dozen men and women who are working for Billy on various projects. These "Irregulars" will be offered space in the hall next door to the kitchen, mattresses and blankets for the night, and porridge for breakfast the following morning.

Other homeless drift in from the cold, and Ellie talks to them. They all get soup. A few are invited to stay, others are given the addresses of hostels and other crisis centres. Occasionally, Ellie will catch Blue Charlie's eye and nod. The homeless person she is talking to will leave later with an Irregular on their tail.

 

*********

 

The snow is a couple of inches deep. The Irregulars and other guests have wrapped themselves in blankets and settled for the night.

Micky is in the most comfortable bed he can ever remember sleeping in. Frankie is in the small room next door to Micky's, so that the boy knows there is someone within shouting difference, that he isn't all alone on the first floor of the block.

Billy is on the balcony outside his sitting room on the top floor. It is sheltered enough that he isn't getting snowed on too much, and he watches the flakes drift past him, the odd one now and then sizzling as it falls on the glowing tip of his cigarette.

"You'll get another dose of pneumonia if you're not careful."

Billy smiles and turns around.

"Lucien. When did you get back?"

Luce thrusts a huge bunch of red roses into Billy's hands, bends slightly to kiss his cheek.

"I've had a quick word with Ellie. She's put herself on guard duty downstairs. You've moved Micky in?"

"Yeah. And Frankie's staying the night. He's in the room next door to Micky, just till the kid gets used to it."

Luce smiles.

"Are you doing the guardian thing again?"

"Not exactly. The circumstances are different." Billy leans his head against Luce's shoulder. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Happy Valentines Day."

"Is it? I'm sorry, I forgot…"

"I'd take you dancing under the stars on the roof, but it's snowing…"


	10. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's tag is removed, and he makes plans.

"You're free to go."

Billy nods. He doesn't speak to the sergeant who has just countersigned the paperwork confirming his release from the electronic tag he has been wearing around his ankle for six months; he is afraid his voice will break up if he does.

"You alright Bill?"

Luce rests a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Mm" Billy nods, swallows. "I need to get out of here."

The two men walk down the steps of the police station. Luce's car is parked around the corner. It takes a few minutes and they are inside it and moving away, as quickly as possible while still under the speed limit.

"Can we call in at my solicitors?"

"Won't you need an appointment?"

"No. They'll see me."

 

*********

 

"So, what now?"

Luce stretches out on the sofa, his feet nudging up against Billy's ankles as Billy leans back in his usual corner.

"It'll take three days, they reckon. They'll courier my new passport over, and my driving licence and everything…"

"But what have you got in mind, Bill? You're agitated about something, I can tell."

Billy finishes his chamomile tea and slams the mug down on the floor next to the sofa.

"I want to move. Blow away some cobwebs. I want to see Hero…"

Luce nods.

"Of course. I'll get things organised so we can take a few days…"

Billy sighs and scrubs his hands through his hair. It has grown back into his old manga style. He works his shoulders to loosen them.

"I wasn't sure they were actually going to take the tag off."

"It will feel strange for a while." Luce smiles. " You'll be wanting to lean sideways a bit when you walk."

Billy grins.

"Let's go out so I can practice, then." He takes a small key out of his pocket and tosses it from hand to hand. "Let's go and see if there's anything in my storage container."

 

*********

 

"When did you put stuff in storage?"

Billy unlocks the door of the big yellow container.

"Before I properly moved to France. When Hero was born. We left some things behind and never bothered to have them forwarded."

The door squeals open. It clearly hasn't been opened for a long time. Daylight streams in, illuminating two thirds of the interior dimly. Luce switches on his torch. The container is drier than he expected, less dusty.

Billy laughs delightedly.

"The bikes are here and safe. Frankie'll be pleased."

"Does he ride a motorbike?"

"Yeah. I do, too. I went all around Europe on the Kawasaki."

"I know you do. I was glad when you stopped. Whose is the other one?"

"It's Arkady's Harley Davidson. We went on the run on that. Switzerland to Marrakech."

Luce stares at Billy

"Wait. You said _'I went all around Europe_ …'. Do you mean you, on your own?"

"Yeah. Morocco to Southern Spain, to Portugal, then up to the Basque Country, then France, Germany…"

"All right, I get it. This was on your way to Helsinki, then?"

"Yeah. Arkady left me in Marrakech."

"I didn't realise you'd been completely on your own…"

"It was okay. I managed all right. I had a maintenance manual for the bike."

Luce shakes his head. He needs to rethink his opinion of Billy's competence a bit.

"So, which one will you give to Frankie?"

"He'll want the Harley. And I'm used to the Kawasaki."

Luce plays his torch around the container. There are plastic boxes piled in a heap behind the motorcycles.

"What's in these?"

"Clothes. Stuff from the boat. My oud…"

"What's an oud?"

"This." Billy picks up the instrument and strums across the strings, wincing at the resulting sound. "It needs tuning. I'm taking this with me, and some of the clothes."

Luce helps him transfer two crates and the oud to the boot of his car, waiting while Billy goes back to re-lock the container.

"What's that?"

Billy has returned with a lumpy plastic sack.

"Coat. Going to get it cleaned." He throws it onto the back seat. "I'll come back for the bikes with Frankie."

 

*********

 

Luce frowns as he stirs soup on the stove. Billy was supposed to be only half an hour, just taking the mystery coat to the cleaners. Luce knows it is Arkady's uniform greatcoat. He knows finding it has upset Billy, who has not seen Arkady since he was shot in the incident that ended up with Billy in prison.

He sighs in relief as he hears Billy's key in the door, then scowls as he realises Billy has brought company.

"Hi Lucy." Frankie winks at him. "Bill says we have to make plans."

Luce grimaces. He really doesn't like being called Lucy. He raises an eyebrow in the direction of Billy's other guest.

"Plans that include him?"

"I'm a vital component, Mr Thompkiss." Micky Jay grins. "At least, that's what Dr Wiggins said…"

Luce pours French onion soup into four mugs and piles cheese-on-toast on a plate. He has learned that Billy doesn't like his toast floated in the soup.

"Help yourselves. The cheese is hot, mind you don't blister your mouths."

"Thanks, Lucien. I've been thinking. I need to talk to Mycroft, and to see Hero…"

"Yes. You said, earlier."

"Yeah. I want to go right away, Lucien."

Luce frowns

"But…"

"You need to go to your conference. It's important. While we're both gone, Frankie can take a look at those so-called accident and suicide sites. Micky can help him find his way around."

"I don't like it, Bill."

"I got myself from Marrakech to Helsinki. I'm sure I can get from here to Scotland."

"All right. But I want a tracker on you."

Billy sighs.

"Lucien…"

"I need to know where you are, Bill. Please."

Billy nods.

"All right. I'll take the Kawasaki if it's in good enough nick. Put a tracker on the bike as well. Might as well do it properly."

Lucien smiles tightly.

"I'd rather you let me drive you. Or you could fly. Or go by train…"

"I want to feel free, Lucien. If the bike's not up to scratch, I'll go by train, but I would really rather ride."

Luce knows he isn't going to win the argument. Billy is going to Scotland and Luce is not going with him.


End file.
